deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi vs Kazooie
Yoshi vs Kazooie is a What-if Death Battle. Description Super Mario vs Banjo-Kazooie! Which egg-laying sidekick can lay a very deadly egg? Interlude Wiz: We have mentioned about sidekicks before, but there is more to them than meets the eye. Boomstick: Some of them can literally lay eggs, like these two sidekicks here. Wiz: Yoshi, Mario's happy-go-lucky steed... Boomstick: ...and Kazooie, the red bird with an attitude. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Yoshi (cue the Jungle level from Yoshi's Story) Wiz: Who could ever forget Yoshi, the famous green dinosaur who helped Mario on his adventures to save Princess Peach? Boomstick: And for doing the dickiest move of ditching him onto a cliff to save your own life? Wiz: Born as one of the seven star children, Yoshi has been doing his part to help out a fellow star child, Baby Mario to first reunite with his brother, Baby Luigi, when the two were separated by Kamek. Boomstick: But that was years later before Mario became an occasional dick to the poor guy. Wiz: His digestive system, which includes his chameleon like tongue, is so bizarre that he will be able to eat anything he can get his tongue on, with the exception of the green Koopa Shells. Boomstick: Plus, despite being a boy, Yoshi has a bizarre yet unique ability to lay eggs, up to six at a maximum amount. Wiz: These eggs are made by Yoshi from the souls of his foes that he has eaten that can grant certain abilities. And speaking of which, Yoshi can get some power-ups by eating various fruits like the blimp fruit that can make him inflate and float; the Bulb berry which can make glow in the darkest of places, and the dash pepper that can make him run at fast speeds. Boomstick: Just like our favorite hedgehog. Wiz: Right, and he also has the ability to use Super Dragon, in which he sprouts bird-like wings and flies around and breathes fire; but it only lasts for a few seconds before reaching the ground. Boomstick: But at least he was capable of keeping up with everyone's favorite plumber on his adventures. Yoshi: "Tell how Luigi find Yoshi, and Yoshi rescue Princess." Kazooie (Cue the Spiral Mountain theme song from Banjo-Kazooie) Wiz: Kazooie is Banjo's best friend. Boomstick: And she is very spunky for a chicken. Wiz: Actually, Kazooie is a breegull. Boomstick: A what? Wiz: A breegull, which is a type of bird inhabiting Breegull Beach, that is where Banjo and Kazooie first met. Boomstick: Oh, well, even so, she is not to have her bear buddy to help her in this fight. Wiz: But that doesn't mean she cant fight on her own, she use her wings to whack her foes with as well as spinning around when jumping or running. Boomstick: And she can fire various eggs from her mouth or from her feathered ass. Wiz: She fires the basic blue eggs, but can also fire the fire eggs to burn her foes with; some grenade eggs that can give an exploding boom when in contact, ice eggs that put the freeze on her foes, and the clockwork kazooie eggs which are time bombs that look like Kazooie that can stick around for twenty seconds but can detonate earlier when Kazooie chooses to. Boomstick: Talk bout your scrambled eggs. Wiz: She also uses a pair of Running shoes to run at fast speeds for a short period of time. Boomstick: Her too, what is it with caharctyers tring to match Sonic's speeds, well at least she and Banjo did star with Sonic and certain other Sega characters in the XBOX version of "Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing". Those are pretty cool for a red chicken. Wiz: I told you before, she is not a chicken. Kazooie: Wake up, I want to go on an adventure too." Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Yoshi is walking around in a strolling sort of way until he spies a bird named Kazooie and tries to greet him, but Kazooie backs off and gets in her fighting stance, while Yoshi does the same for his Fighting stance. (Cue the Nipper boss battle from Banjo-Kazooie) FIGHT! Kazooie charges at Yoshi and repeatedly whacks Yoshi with her wings including her occasional spin wings, but Yoshiblocks that and gives as much physical damage back at Kazooie. Kazooie then sees a nearby Koopa Troopa and uses her Grenade egg on it causing it to bounce and Kazooie dodges it so it can hit Yoshi, but Yoshi uses his tongue and launches the shell back at Kazooie, but Kazooie stops it with her blue egg and delivers it back. Yoshi then seals himself in an egg shell for protection and pops out only to have a fire egg coming at himn, but Yoshi eats it in time to throw back at Kazooie. But Kazooie dodges it and dons her running shoes, while Yoshi eats a dash pepper and both foes charge at each other, but Yoshi succeeds a blowful hit, while Kazooie despit being hit manages to get on her feet, and uses an Ice egg to freeze Yoshi with success, but Yoshi has eaten a bulb berry ahead of time to light and warm up the ice around him to thaw himself free quickly. Kazooie then gives a face-wing slap in the face in disbelief. Then Yoshi lauches eggs at Kazooie, but Kazooie dodges them again by taking to the skies, but Yoshi pulls out a Smash ball and becmes the Super Dragon. Shocked at Yoshi's appearance, Kazooie tries to attack Yoshi but fails because Yoshi burns Kazooie to a crisp, then Yoshi eats Kazooie into an egg and uses that egg to make himself an omlette. K.O.! Results (Cue the Smash Bros. Brawl version of the Yoshi's Story ending theme) Boomstick: You were saying about Kazooie not being a Chicken? Wiz: Well, while Kazooie had more options on the eggs as projectiles depot, Yoshi was more outclassed than Kazooie on combat and non-egg weaponry. Boomstick: Too bad for Kazooie that she couldn't get more moves because her company, Rare, has made a big mistake in leaving Nintendo to be with Microsoft and they gave her a terrible appearance treatment in the artwork and game of "Nuts and Bolts". Wiz: When Yoshi became Super Dragon, Kazooie had no chance of victory there. Boomstick: So her chances were scrambled. Wiz: The Winner is Yoshi. Trivia *This is Maxevil's forty-first Death Battle Episode. *This is Maxevil's twelfth Death Battle episode to pit two or more combatants who are animals against each other, the first eleven are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), and Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken; and the next eleven are Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Banjo vs Klonoa, Simba vs The Beast, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, and Plankton vs Mojo jojo. *This is Maxevil's sixth 'Battle of the Genders themed Death Battle, the first five are Lucas vs Blaze (a crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, and King K. Rool vs Gruntilda; and the next ten are Blastoise vs. Katara, Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Squidward Tentacles vs Meg Griffin, and Neo vs Arachnid. *This is Maxevil's fourteenth death Battle to have a returning combatant, the first thirteen are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Hulk vs. Savage Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), and Link vs Pit; and the next fifteen are Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is the second Death Battle to pit a Nintendo character and a Microsoft character, as well as a Mario character and a Banjo-Kazooie character, against each other; the first of each is King K. Rool vs Gruntilda; and the next one is Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch. *This is Maxevil's fourth Death Battle to show one combatant killing another by eating them, the first three are Pikachu vs Stitch, Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, and Superman vs Godzilla; and the next three are Riptor vs Dingodile, Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot, and Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs. Who Would You be Rooting For? Yoshi Kazooie Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Mario vs Banjo-Kazooie' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015